When The Night Turns Cold
by Straight-From-The-Sand
Summary: What Will Happen When Sakura Dreams She See's Sasuke. Then Team 7 Goes To Suna For A Year To Try And Find Him. They Have No Place To Go But With The Sand Sibs. Will Gaara and Sakura Fall For Each Other? GaaraxSakura/GaaSaku.


When the Night Turns Cold

He looked at her and saw that she was tossing and turning. He called her name. But she just tossed about harder. He shook her shoulder, trying to wake her but she wouldn't wake up. He saw that she was starting to sweat. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her harder. She woke up with a scream and started crying. She grabbed him and hugged him.

"It was about him again Naruto, he was there trying to tell me something. Like that he wants to come home." She said.

"We should tell Kakashi-sensei. He will know what to do." Naruto said.

So she got up and dressed and they walked to Kakashi-sensei's apartment. They knocked on the door and out walked Kakashi. He looked at them as they walked in. They sat on the couch and Kakashi sat in front of them in an arm chair.

"Naruto, Sakura. Why are you here?" He asked confused.

"Sakura had another dream about Sasuke." Naruto confessed.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and frowned under his mask. She looked away turning a slight pink.

"Kakashi-Sensei what am I to do, in this dream he wanted to come home. I think he wants to stay with us again." Sakura said quietly.

"That would be very possible, but it also might be a false predicament. Where there any specific details about where he was?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really just he was in a desert. Is he close to Suna Sensei?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe Sakura, I will speak to the Hokage, about a mission to Suna so we can explore the surroundings. In the mean time go home and sleep. That goes to the both of you." He said looking at Sakura.

They got up and left, Naruto and Sakura went to Sakura's house and Naruto slept on her couch and Sakura slept in her room. Sakura woke up early the next morning. She slipped on her dress and went into the Kitchen and made some ramen for Naruto and some toast for herself. When she was finished making Naruto's ramen she heard him get up and run to the table. She laughed and brought the food with her to the table. Just as she set the food down she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She yelled.

She heard the door open and close and saw Kakashi-Sensei, he sat down with them.

"Sakura, Naruto. We have a new mission." He said.

"What is it Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We are going to Suna to watch over the Kazekage, for a year. So we can search for Sasuke around the borders of Suna. We also will be staying with the Kazekage for the year." He replied.

Inner Sakura: We're staying with that Demon Kid! Great! I wanted to look for Sasuke-kun. Not take care of the person that tried killing everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village!

"Sakura, are you going to answer my question?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, What is it Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Are you going to pack anything?" he said again.

"Oh, Yes. I'll get doing that now. Where should we meet?" she asked.

"We agreed at the gate in an hour." He said again.

She nodded and Naruto and Kakashi left. She went to her room and got all her clothes packed and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her shampoo and her toothbrush and tooth-paste. She grabbed a little food to take on the trip knowing Naruto will never bring anything, food wise. She put on her pack and walked out the front door and locked it. She put the key in her pack and she walked down to the gate. She saw Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei waiting there for her.

"Are we ready?" Kakashi asked everyone.

"Yup, I am ready to go Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm ready too Sensei." Sakura said meekly.

"Then off we go!" He replied.

The set off and were walking through the forest, then though the sand. After a Day or two they arrived in Suna. A guard came up to them and asked them what they were doing. Kakashi told him they had a mission to do with the Kazekage and the guard looked at them and let them pass. They walked until the got to the Kazekage's Mansion. Kakashi knocked on the door and Temari opened the door.

"We have been waiting for you guys to arrive; we thought that the sand storms would have kept you back." She said quickly.

She closed the door behind them when everyone was inside.

"You will be sharing rooms with Gaara and Kankurou. Sakura your with Gaara and Naruto your with Kankurou." She said.

"What about you? Who is sharing a room with you?" Sakura said loudly.

"My room is much too small for two people, Kakashi you'll be sleeping on the couch in the middle room." Temari replied.

"Okay, I will be going now I need to speak to Baki about the training areas around here. See you at Supper!" He said as he walked out the door.

"Garra! Get your ass down here! Show Sakura where her room is!" Temari yelled.

Sakura saw Gaara walk down the stairs. He stopped and she took this as the cue to follow him. So she ran up the stairs. He stopped in front of the door and turned to her.

"There will be one rule while your here. That is don't touch me." He said slowly.

She nodded and he opened the door. She noticed that there was only one bed and she nearly fainted.

"Uh Gaara, where will I be sleeping?" she asked shyly.

"In the bed: with me." He said bluntly.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for asking." She said turning pink.

He walked out of the room and into his sister's room. He looked at her and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Gaara, I know you don't want Sakura in your room. But you need to know how to let people in. Instead of just having me and Kankurou close to you. I want you to get to know Sakura. So stop complaining and go tell Kankurou to start maing supper." Said Temari.

"Whatever." Gaara said as he walked out of her room and into Kankurou's.

"Kankurou, Temari told me to tell you to go make supper." he said.

"Ya, ya. In a few minutes." Kankurou said, and Gaara heard something Zip up.

He stood there for a few minutes then decide to go back to his room. He opened the door to find a sleeping Sakura on his bed. He stared at her and then moved towards the bed and sat down on the end. He looked at her again and saw that she had on shorts and a tiny tank-top. He heard Kankurou call everyone for supper and he thought he should wake her up, but quickly decided against it. He would just bring her up some supper.


End file.
